


It's the Momentz

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: To Find a Family [8]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aftermath of Fights, Fights, Phase Two (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: Even the best of siblings will have fights. Sometimes, someone will say something they regret.





	It's the Momentz

“Maybe I should just leave again, is that what you want? For me to leave and never come back?”

  


“No, you’re not goddamn listening to me!”

  


“I hear you loud and clear. I think I’ll just go and die because you want me to leave so badly!”

  


She froze and all the blood ran out of her face. I stared at her as realisation slowly dawned on me. 

  


“Noods, I-”

  


She moved quickly, shoving past me. I didn’t say a word as she stormed up the stairs and slammed her door loudly enough for everyone to hear. I stood there for what felt like hours as Russel ran after her. Murdoc stormed over to me to grab the collar of my shirt. 

  


“Why the bloody hell would you say something like that, you fucking dullard?” he demanded, giving me a fiery look. I could do nothing but stare back and process what had just happened. He growled. 

  


“I asked you a fucking question. Answer me now.”

  


“I don’t know. Oh god, what have I done?”

  


“We just got her back. I just got my band back. You said it yourself. We aren’t really Gorillaz without Noodle. I can’t fucking believe you would say something so damn stupid.”

  


I could feel tears roll down my cheeks. They must’ve extinguished the fire I’d felt a few minutes ago because I wasn’t mad anymore. Murdoc shoved me into the wall, growling again. 

  


“You better fucking apologise or I’ll cut you into pieces and feed you to a whale.”

  


I nodded quickly and slipped out of his grasp. He followed me all the way to her room, still giving me that furious glare. I reached for her doorknob, but Murdoc shoved me out of the way so he could go in first. I tried to follow, but he shut the door in my face. I heard my band member’s angry voices before Noodle called for me to come in. 

  


Russel looked just as mad as Murdoc, if not more. I ignored his disappointed look and focused in on Noodle instead. She had tears falling down her cheeks. It made me feel worse than I already did. 

  


“I’m sorry for what I said. It was horrible and nasty and I should’ve kept my mouth shut. There is no excuse for any of my behavior out there. I hope you can forgive me, but I understand if you don’t wanna.”

  


“Damn right you should be sorry,” Russel muttered under his breath. Noodle put a hand on his chest, instantly silencing him. She motioned towards the door. He and Murdoc both made unhappy noises, but they left anyways. She didn’t look at me, though. 

  


“You’re right. It was horrible and mean and there’s no excuse for what happened. But, I guess I’m also at fault. I’m the one that started the argument in the first place. I’m sorry too.”

  


I shivered with relief, itching to hold my friend- no,  _ my sister _ . I thought back as far as I could remember and found that she was always there. When I was hurting and when I was happy and during every bad high and after every sad movie, she was always right next to me and she always knew what to do. It made me start crying again. Noodle let out a breathy laugh.

  


“Why are you crying?”

  


“I just don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re my best friend.”

  


I heard her footsteps as she came to hug me. I wrapped my own arms around her and cried. Noodle rubbed my back until I was done, then she said something kinda odd.

  


“You know I think of you as my big brother, yeah?”

  


I sniffled, “How so?”

  


“Don’t you remember a few years ago when Russ said I couldn’t have ice cream for breakfast, so you started freezing yogurt and giving that to me instead? And when Murdoc tried to take the credit for Demon Days, you yelled at him until he said I could have the credit. You’re more than my best friend. You’re my family, 2D. I love you.”

  


“I love you too, Noods. I really do.” 

  


We gave each other sappy smiles. Her mascara had run and it looked so silly that I started laughing.

  
“Don’t laugh at me!” Noodle said, but she was giggling too. We laughed and laughed and laughed and I knew it was all going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially based on a recent fight I've had with my own brother. A little while ago, I made a post on my Tumblr about 2D and Noodle being the best adoptive siblings and I got a message in my inbox telling me that real siblings aren't always best friends. That was the other half of my inspiration for this. Also, I'm writing a fic right now that will have a lot of focus on Noodle's relationship with the rest of the band and this is very relevant to that. I'm not exactly certain when it will come out or what it's title will be, but keep an eye out for it ;)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a kudos or comment! Or, hey, why not check out my Tumblr (@geeky_pan). Have a wonderful day!


End file.
